Fugitoid
Professor Honeycutt also known as Dr. Honeycutt is a semi-retired scientist from the planet D'Hoonib whose mind was transferred into his working robot as both were struck by lightning. As he refused to build a transmat device (a means of teleportation) for General Blanque of the Federation military in their war against the Triceraton Republic, he was categorized as a "Fugitoid" (short for "fugitive android"). The character was introduced in a series of strips in the Gobbledygook comics that was later finished in a one off self-titled comic book and then guest starred in the original TMNT issues 5 to 7, and later became a recurring character in the main TMNT comic. Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird had conceived the character years before the Turtles, and were even writing a Fugitoid comic they night they came with the TMNT concept. Eventually the character was introduced to the Turtles' universe with said issue becoming a lead-in to issue 5. In the IDW comics, Professor Honeycutt was a Neutrino scientist who used to work for Krang. Honeycutt's wife Marra worried about the influence of evil that was oppressing the Neutrino people, including their family. She convinced him to have them join the Neutrino resistance. Three months later, Krang's armies had found where the resistance compound was and targeted it for attack. A fire broke out, and the living quarters were locked down due to safety protocols. Rather than let Marra, their son Ely, and the rest of the families burn to death, Honeycutt used SAL to breach the flames and override the safety protocols. By doing so, he sacrificed his own body where he became trapped within SAL in the process. Honeycutt saved the families, but his victory was short-lived. Sergeant Granitor ordered an attack on the fleeing families killing them all. Honeycutt could do nothing but watch them die on the security monitor. Not long after, Honeycutt had made it back to the lab, and Granitor and some Rock Soldiers found him. Honeycutt restrained himself from tearing apart the man who gave orders to kill his family and instead escaped through the portal he had been working on. Now in New York City on Earth, Honeycutt masqueraded as a blonde male to hide from the Rock Soldiers. Honeycutt took a job with Baxter Stockman at StockGen calling himself Chet Allen. Stockman worked with Krang, so Honeycutt was hidden within plain sight. Krang referred to the professor's new form as a "fugitive android." Rather than involve more innocents in the fight, Honeycutt allied himself with the Foot Clan. Although Honeycutt knew the Foot Clan were evil, they were enemies of Krang and his forces as well. The Fugitoid appeared in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon voiced by Oliver Wyman. Here his mind was transferred into the robotic body of his helper robot SAL after the pair were struck by lightning while Honeycutt was wearing a psychic amplifier device. Both the Triceratons and the Federation pursued him seeking to obtain his Teleportal device in order to gain the upper hand in their ongoing conflict, but Honeycutt found surprising allies in the Turtles. They wound up back on Earth courtesy of the Utroms' transmat, which later transported Honeycutt and the Utroms to their homeworld. However, upon learning that the Triceratons had pursued him to Earth, Honeycutt returned there after erasing the Teleportal blueprints from his mind. He was eventually captured by the Federation, but managed to infect their fleet with a computer virus that shut them down, with his body being fried in the process. Honeycutt's sacrifice touched both sides, and a peace soon resulted between the two. Fortunately, Honeycutt later returned, having uploaded a copy of his mind into Earth's satellite network prior to his demise. Leatherhead later built him a new body using Earth technology, and he would continue to provide aid to the Turtles, eventually officiating at April and Casey's wedding. He is also a playable character in the brawler game "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash Up" for the Wii. The Fugitoid, AKA Professor Zayton Honeycutt, appears in the 2012 TV Series, voiced by David Tennant. He first appears at the conclusion of season 3 aboard his vessel, the Ulixes, just in time to save the Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones from a black hole created by the Triceratons. After they escape, he introduces himself and promises them that they are about to embark upon a great adventure. This version of the character bears a few similarities with the alien Time Lord, the Doctor, from the BBC Doctor Who (a character which David Tennant himself portrayed between 2006 and 2010). Gallery Turtles and Fugitoid with Daagons.png Raphael, Fugitoid, Mona Lisa and Sal Commander.jpg Fugitoid_2012.jpg Turtles and Fugitoid (Worlds Collide, Part 1).jpg Raphael, Michelangelo and Fugitoid (Worlds Collide, Part 1).png Fugitoid is now gone.jpg Trivia *In the 2003 tv series, he was voiced by Pete Zarustica. *In the 2012 tv series, he was voiced by David Tennant, who also played The Tenth Doctor in Doctor Who and later voiced Scrooge McDuck in the 2017 DuckTales series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TMNT Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Damsels Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Suicidal Category:Scapegoat